1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to a soil working implement, and more specifically, to an implement that includes both scarifying teeth and a smoothing rake for dragging on the soil behind a tow vehicle.
2. Discussion of Background Art
Landscaping professionals and dirt arena caretakers often need an implement for working the soil that can both loosen the soil and also smooth the soil. Many such implements are known. One example of such an implement is the soil working implement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,605 to Keigley, which discloses an implement towed behind a tow vehicle that grades, works, and scarifies soil. This implement is adapted for being hitched to a three-point hitch on the tow vehicle so that the implement may be vertically and rotationally controlled with the tow vehicle's hitch. Another example of such an implement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,625 to Keigley. This implement is adapted for being hitched to the forward lift arms of an operating vehicle. A problem with both these types of implement, however, is that it takes a skilled operator in a specially adapted vehicle to correctly work the implement without disturbing the soil in a detrimental manner. Unfortunately, a skilled operator is often not available for landscapers and arena caretakers. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a soil working implement that can both loosen the soil and smooth the soil and that can be easily operated by an unskilled operator from a relatively unspecialized vehicle.